Pála (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Morning... what is it? Make your own breakfast!" *'Afternoon': "Hmm... Look at the time. I should get some lunch soon." *'Evening': "Ahem... Something smells beautiful, like a flower." *'Night': "Sigh... I just want to stay in bed." *'Very Low Stamina': "Um... Y-You seem a bit tired today. Maybe you should rest early..." *'After collapsing': "Passing out from exhaustion... Not good for your health..." *'On her Birthday': *'Rejects a proposal': "Isn't that something you should keep...? We're not happy enough." *'Win a Contest': *'Lost a Contest': *'Talk too much': "I do not intend to talk..." *'1 Flower': ".........." *'2 Flowers': "P-Please don't talk to me..." *'3 Flowers': "I just want to be alone right now..." *'4 Flowers': "Even if I want to live a quiet life..." *'5 Flowers': "Um, I can't do anything well without Odhin by my side..." *'6 Flowers': "Hey, hey, stop doing this...! Just like I thought, it isn't good." *'7 Flowers': "Player, I... am not used to men... So I'm slightly nervous..." *'8 Flowers': "Do you like... me...? Okay. Let's promise... holding, hands... like this. It's alright... I won't hesitate... anymore." *'9 Flowers': "My heart... I won't open it to... anyone. The only one who knows... is my snowy owl pet, but... I'll open it... for you.♥" *'10 Flowers': "Me... being your girlfriend... it's because of you, but... it's fun. ♪ I'm really in love... with you... forever... ♥" *'7 Flowers (Female)': "I don't like cheese, but I love milk! But cheese is made from milk... Hmm... this is weird." *'8 Flowers (Female)': " *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "Next time I go home, I'm gonna get up my courage and give that man I'm crazy about a pearl necklace! I mean, I gotta do something, right...?" *'11 Flowers': "Um, player. I'll... little by little... try to do my best..." *'12 Flowers': "I can feel them... Player and my thoughts." *'13 Flowers': "I'm so happy we got married. ♪ Are you happy too?" *'14 Flowers': "Player, I still need to get used to helping you..." *'15 Flowers': "You know, I have been feeling so great lately... I already become delighted a lot.☆" *'16 Flowers': "Let's just carry on making lots of memories together.♫" *'17 Flowers': "This world really confuses me... But it's really intriguing. People really... aren't so bad here..." *'18 Flowers': "Player, there is something important I want to... eh, for example... ah, yes... phew..." *'19-20 Flowers': "Maybe, if work gets harder from now on... I won't be able to handle it myself... That's why player will definitely stay with me. Definitely, right? ♥" *'Good Birthday Gift': "I wasn't expecting a birthday gift. You really... didn't have to, but... thank you!♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "This is... for me? I didn't want to see this on my birthday, y-you idiot...!" *'Multiple Gifts': "A-another gift...? You are really too good to me, but I'll pass!" *'Engagement': "It looks like... we're going to get married soon.♪" *'Pregnancy': "Am I getting pregnant...? My tummy is gonna get big! It's... not that I don't like becoming a mother... I think it's beautiful. My feelings just melt..." *'After Baby's Birth': "Raising a child is the only thing we should do!" *'First Child grows up': "Even if... I want to protect child..." *'Second Child grows up': "I don't know... what does child love..." *'Engagement': "Congratulations for finally getting the right to officially love and annoy your partner for the rest of your life.☆" *'Pregnancy': "I think the baby is going to come soon." *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations!♫ Best wishes for a sweet and happy family together.♪" *'First Child grows up': "child has become very active... and happy... ♫ It's so strange. I wonder what happened." *'Second Child grows up': "So child.... already has a sibling? I'm glad the children are doing well." *"I heard and that farmer in blue got married." *"I heard and the doctor apprentice at the clinic got married." *"I heard and the teen model got married." *"I heard and the travelling boy got married." *"I heard and the martial artist got married." *"I heard and the blacksmith's son got married." *"I heard and that strange explorer got married." *"I heard married her new boyfriend, who is a vampire." *"I heard and that learner got married." *"I heard and the athelete got married." *"I heard and that hostile swimmer got married." *"I heard and the fisherman's grandson got married." *'When selected on the Character Screen': *'She won': *'She lose': Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue